<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Unknown by Pugperson99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343138">Into the Unknown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugperson99/pseuds/Pugperson99'>Pugperson99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Reggie Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugperson99/pseuds/Pugperson99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 15</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the Unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick had been around Julie’s house more often, the two of them becoming friends. But something about the boy didn’t sit right with Reggie. It’s not like he had this bad feeling everytime the teenager was over, but he had been feeling it more with his recent appearances. Today was one of those days where the kid just gave off bad vibes. And the feeling only increased once Julie left them alone together. Of course, Nick thought he was alone, or so Reggie thought. Reggie was sitting on the arm chair, his legs thrown over the armrest. Nick was sitting on the couch, fiddling with his hands. There was a sudden change in his demeanor, his posture straightened and the air around him seemed to freeze. He turned and looked straight at Reggie, “Hello Reginald.”</p><p>Reggie startled, looking like a deer caught in headlights. “You can see me?”</p><p>Nick smirked, it was unnatural, “Of course I can, do you not recognize me? I haven’t been possessing this child for that long.” He sighed at Reggie’s confused look, “Right, you’re the dumb one. It’s Caleb.”</p><p>The look of fear that crossed Reggie’s face was almost instantaneous. He didn’t have time to even react before Nick was on top of him. “Caleb?” Reggie stammered, “W-what are you doing?” He backed up as much as he could, pressing his back into the arm of the chair.</p><p>“Nothing for now,” Caleb smirked, getting off of the petrified teen.</p><p>Julie walked into the room right as Nick sat back down on the couch, shooting a concerned look at Reggie. They studied for another hour before Nick/Caleb finally left. “Caleb’s back,” Reggie stated once it was just him and Julie.</p><p>“How do you know?” Julie asked, worry lacing her voice.</p><p>“He’s possessing Nick,” Reggie shuddered, “He has something up his sleeve and I have no clue what it is.”</p><p>“We need to prepare and tell the others,” Julie sighed. Reggie nodded solemnly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>